I Feel A BUT Coming On
by trishaj48
Summary: Here is a new twist to how Gil and Sara first got together. As always, I own nothing connected with CSI-the writers and producers own it all. Thanks again to Wander52, my beta reader and friend.
1. Chapter 1

Cast of characters:

Gil Grissom - Professor of Entomology at Western LVU

Catherine (Cath) Willows Brown - CSI Grade 3 Supervisor Day Shift LV Crime Lab

Her Team:

Warrick Brown - CSI Grade 3

Nick Stokes - CSI Grade 3

Sara Sidle - CSI Grade 3

Lab Rats:

Greg - DNA.

Archie - AV.

Bobby - Firearms.

Hodges (David) - TraceChapter 1

The team was sitting in the break room waiting for Cath to hand out their assignments.

"So how is married life treating you?" Nick asks his best friend, Warrick. He and Cath were married just last month.

"Must be nice to sleep with the boss," Sara adds jokingly. Warrick, always the gentleman, just smiled.

"Just for that comment you can have the body in the desert," Cath tells Sara, with a half smile on her face. "It has been there a while, so you know what that means."

"Oh bugs, you know how I LOVE them," Sara says wrinkling her nose.

"Conrad has asked a forensic entomologist from Western LVU to meet you there. Here is a brief bio of him and try to be good." Cath concludes.

"I am always good," Sara says walking away.

Reading the bio as she walks - "DR. GILBERT GRISSOM, age 40, a list of certificates and credentials longer than my arm (she snickered), number 1 entomologist in the state, number 2 in the country. Sounds like a stuffed shirt to me." she murmured.

At the scene Gil was talking to his old friend Jim Brass, Captain, LVPD.

"The lab is sending over a CSI to assist you. Her name is Sara Sidle," Jim informed Gil.

"As long as she knows her job," he tells Jim.

"She is a good criminologist, even if she is just a kid," Jim said laughing.

"A kid," Gil says.

"Well, to an old man like me she is. I think I heard someone tell me she is 25," Jim says laughing. "Speak of the devil and here she comes." Sara was walking towards them.

Gil's heart skipped a beat as he saw her, she is beautiful. Her dark hair is pulled back away from her face, and those eyes - the deepest brown he had ever seen.

Sara stopped to talk to Jim, "So this is Dr. Grissom?"

"Good gracious, he is so handsome. Those eyes, they are so blue, like a crystal lake. I would love to take a dip in them," she thought to herself.

"Sara Sidle, meet Gilbert Grissom. Gil, Sara," Jim says, as Gil takes her hand. "I will leave you three to get acquainted," he said.

"Gil," he said, holding her hand longer than he should. "Sara," she said, not wanting him to let go." "And he is?" she asked looking at the corpse. Finally letting her hand go he said, "According to your coroner he is John Doe 32. There is no ID on him."

They collected evidence, insects and other items. Sara told him she was going to the lab to process her evidence. He said he would go to his lab and do the same. She gave him her cell number so he could contact her when he had finished. Secretly she was hoping he would think to call her for other reasons.

Shift had ended and she had still not heard from Gil so she decided to pop in on him.

Gil's phone rang; it was a security guard wanting permission to bring Sara to his lab.

"I'm off work and just thought I would check on things," she said. "Well to check YOU out," she said to herself.

Gil explained what he was doing and the fact that it would take a while.

"Oh! Sorry. I guess I don't know as much about this stuff as I thought I did," she said, smiling up at him.

He could hardly control himself; he had never met anyone like her. Not only was she breathtakingly beautiful but that smile was doing a number to his insides. "How about we get something to eat while we wait?" he suggested. She agreed and they went to a small diner off campus.

Unknown to her, Gil had called Jim and asked him all about her. She was not married and unattached - thank goodness. They made small talk as they ate and got to know each other a little better.

It took them two days to solve the mystery. Gil handed her his final paperwork on the case. "Sara," he said, with more butterflies in his stomach than he could ever remember, "I was wondering if you would like to go out tonight. I know a great place called the Wharf, it has good food and a great view of the lake."

"Sounds nice," she said. "I will call for you - say around 6?" he asked? "6 will be fine," she said.

At the restaurant they sat on the patio eating and talking. After dinner they took a walk, Gil reached for Sara's hand; she smiled at his gesture and let him take it.

At Sara's house Gil walked her to the door. "A Mr. Ecklie contacted me today.

He would like me to make myself available to the lab whenever necessary and I told him I would be glad to."

"So that means we might be working together again," she said, smiling.

"That I will definitely enjoy," he said. "May I?" he asked. "That I will definitely enjoy," she said. Gil took her in his arms and kissed her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Mr. Grissom, that's something you did not have to ask to do," she told him kissing him. Gil smiles at her. Sara invites him in for a nightcap. They are sitting on the couch talking when Gil tells her, "I am glad we will be working together." He stopped, trying to think how to tell her what was really on his mind.

"Why do I feel a BUT coming on," she asked him.

"Because there is one," he said, shifting himself so he was facing her.

"OK - BUT!" she says.

"But, even if we were not I still want to see you," he says.

Sara laughed, "I have no problem with that. I would love to see you also. Why are you so nervous about it?"

"I guess it is the age thing. I mean you are a young beautiful lady, I am attracted to you but I am 15 years older than you and ..."

"Gilbert that makes no difference to me. You're a very handsome man and I'm very attracted to you," she tells him.

Gil drew a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Boy do I feel like a first class fool."

Sara wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed him. "No you aren't."

"I do need to get going," he says. "We both have jobs to go to in the morning."

Sara glanced at the clock on her wall; it was only 8:30. "It is early; you don't have to go do you?"

"Yes," he says standing.

"Gilbert, I don't understand you. You tell me you were attracted to me and you want to see me, yet you are almost running out the door. I am not very good a guessing games …"

Everything seemed to come out of his mouth before he had time to think about it. "If I don't get out of here now, I won't want to leave until tomorrow morning." He said as he turned away from her, his face red.

Sara said, "I see. Wow, I sure didn't see that coming,but I guess I should have –You're giving me a ton and a half of bullshit to get me into bed - just like the rest of them."

He turned to face her, "No you don't understand. It is not like that. Damn, me and my big mouth."

Sara sat down. "Then PLEASE educate me."

"It's not like that at all," he said still standing and looking at her. "To start with I do not believe in casual sex, I don't just DO IT and yes, I would love to wake up with you in my arms. - he took her hands and pulled her next to him - because I have fallen in love with you. That's why I want to see you, that is why I want to be with you. That's why the age thing bothered me. I doubted a young beautiful woman like you could fall in love with someone like me."

His kiss was tender, yet with enough passion, so that there was no doubt in her mind that he meant every word he said.

"Now who's a first class fool," she said. "I guess I am so used to the men I date just wanting to have just sex that I automatically jumped to that conclusion."

"From the first time I saw you I knew you were special," he told her, "I never believed that love could hit a person as hard as it did me. Stuff like that happens to others, not to me."

He kissed her once more. "Now I have to go," he said, letting her go. Sara took his hand and started to the door. Stopping, she kissed him "You can go if you want, but I really don't want you to."

He kissed her tenderly, as she took his hand and led him to her bedroom.

He slowly removed her blouse, as he felt her skin flush under his touch. His lips found her neck and his tongue ached to taste her skin. A moan escaped her throat from the sensations his tongue was giving her.

His lips found hers again as they moaned into each others mouth. He shifted somewhat and let his tongue trace the skin on her throat. He went back to her lips, as she slowly deepened the kiss and felt the excitement as he responded. She felt his tongue softly beg for entrance and slowly opened her mouth more letting her own tongue snake out and touch his.

He let his tongue and lips make a trail to her breasts, as he tenderly pulled a nipple into his mouth and sucked it. Then he kissed, licked and nibbled his way down to her womanhood. He settled his head between her thighs. Sara was moaning with pleasure now as he took her little nub between his lips and began sucking and licking her. Grissom inserted two fingers in her opening and began pumping it until he felt Sara's walls clamping down on his fingers and hearing her scream his name, her juices flooded his mouth.

He gently kissed his way back to her lips and he entered her slowly as he kissed her. His movements were not fast or hurried, as he began thrusting slowly, steadily, loving the feel of her warm channel surrounding his manhood. She lifted her hips, pushing against his, begging him to move faster. He lifted himself up, his movements now fast and furious, pounding into her.

He felt her body arch against his, her vaginal muscles tightened around his manhood as she came a second time. Sara could feel him throbbing, feeling his warm cum coating her walls. He was weak from the love they had just made, as he brushed her sweaty hair from her face.

Lowering his face to hers, he placed a soft kiss on her lips. He rolled from atop her and wrapped her in his arms.

The sun was coming in Sara's bedroom window when it woke Gil; he woke up with Sara in his arms. Gil smiled as he felt her warm body close to his and as memories of last night flooded his mind, he knew he had never been so happy.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Good morning, beautiful," Gil said kissing her. "MMMM, Good morning," was Sara's reply smiling at him.

"You are fantastic," he told her. Sara just giggled and cuddled closer to him, "I believe that description fits you."

Deep inside Gil still had his doubts that he had what it took to satisfy a younger woman. He laid beside her trying to think of a polite way to ask Sara about it.

How do you ask someone if they're really satisfied after a night of passionate love making, or if they are just saying what they think you want to hear? Right now he did not care which way it was.

"How about some breakfast before I take off," Gil asked Sara.

"I've got a better idea," she told him smiling, "how about we just stay here and forget about the rest of the world."

"Nothing would make me happier," Gil told her.

"Oh, I feel one of those famous "BUT's" coming on again," she said, kissing his chest.

"BUT I am starving," Gil tells her.

Sara laughs, "I'm not much of a cook but I do make a pretty mean omelet."

"Omelet it is" he said, kissing her.

Sara slipped on her robe and headed for the kitchen while Gil got dressed. "BUT - have I really made you happy," he still wondered to himself.

Sara served the omelets along with fruit and juice.

"That was delicious," he said after he finished. Glancing at his watch, Gil told Sara, "As much as I would love to shut out the world and stay in your arms, ..."

"I know, you have to go," she giggled.

"May I see you again?" he asked.

"Anytime you want," she told him, kissing him goodbye.

Gil went home, showered and changed before he left for campus,while Sara did the same.

At the lab Catherine stopped her, "You must have done something right,"

"Excuse me?" Sara questioned.

"Conrad and the sheriff want this Grissom fella to make himself available to our lab. He told them he would be, only if he could work with you. You wouldn't know why he said that, would you?" Catherine questioned.

"Maybe because bugs don't freak me out," she said, walking away. "Yessss," she said to herself.

"Sidle, my office NOW!" Ecklie yelled.

"Oh heavens, now what did I do?" she wondered.

"Dr. Grissom has requested that you assist him whenever we need him. You WILL make yourself available. I will see that Catherine clears your schedule when ever that's necessary." He took his eyes off her and returned to his paperwork, her signal to scram.

"What have you been smoking?" Nick asks her.

"Nothing, why?" she asked.

"You are humming to yourself and not paying attention to where you are going," he said.

Sara looked around; it was then that she realized she had gone into the men's bathroom, by mistake' "Oops," she said, blushing and walking out.

Gilbert completely preoccupied her mind. She couldn't wait to see him again. SARA SIDLE YOU HAVE A VISITOR she heard over the speaker system.

Going to the reception area, the receptionist pointed to a young man standing by the door. "Miss Sidle?" he said. "Yes," she said. "Professor Grissom asked me to give you this," the boy said, handing her an envelope.

There was a large brown envelope with a smaller one attached. The larger one was a copy of all the evidence from their case. The smaller one was his cell number along with a note: CALL ME PLEASE. LOVE YOU, GILBERT.

Sara logged the large envelope into the evidence room; the smaller one went in her pocket.

Catherine had given Sara her case for the evening, so Sara took a few minutes to call Gil.

"Grissom," he said. "Hello Gilbert," she said, smiling. "Hello love. I only have a few minutes. I was wondering if you could get a week off."

"I think so, why?" she asks. "There's no school the end of next month and I want to spend it with you," he tells her. "I'll talk to my supervisor and find out. Should I call you later with the answer?" she asked.

"I was hoping to come over again tonight?" he asked almost sure she would say NO.

"You can't" Sara tells Gil. His heart stops.

"I just found out I have to find a place to stay for a couple of days. The hot water heater exploded and my landlord is making repairs. I'm hunting for a hotel without much success. The ones on the strip cost a mint and I sure don't want to stay at some cheap dump"

"Stay with me," Gil told her. "Are you sure?" Sara questioned.

"Of course. Go to your place and get what you need and I will meet you at Giorgio's - we can get a bite to eat there and then you can follow me to my place."

"Great," she says bubbling with the thought of staying with Gil, "About 5?"

"I'll see you then," Gil said confirming the time. Sara could hear voices in the background. "It would seem my students are arriving," Gil told her.

"See you at 5, love ya," she said.

At her scene she ran into Jim, he looked at her and smiled.

"What?" she asked, wondering what was making him so happy.

"Oh nothing," he said, still smiling.

Sara had finished gathering the evidence and as she was getting into her car, Jim walked over to her, "Tell Griss hello from me when you see him."

Sara wanted to deny that she was seeing him, but she had a feeling that Brass already knew she was.

At Giorgio's that night Sara asked Gil about Jim.

"We've known each other forever," Gil told her a little embarrassed that Sara had found out that Brass was a friend of his.

"That explains it," Sara said. She then told Gil about her conversation with Jim earlier that day.

"Guilty," he said. Gil told Sara about asking Jim to check her out.

"You had Brass check on me?" she said, a little confused and somewhat hurt.

"I didn't want to make a move on a married or attached lady," he said, taking her hand and kissing it.

After dinner Sara followed Gil to his place. It was a beautiful house in the country.

"I've never seen a house set up like this," Sara told Gil, as they stepped inside.

As you entered his home there were three steps going down to the main part of the house. He showed her the living room, den and kitchen.

There were another set of steps that led down to the bedrooms.

"This is so cool," she said. "I've never seen a place where you go DOWN to the bedrooms."

Gil laughed "The den was the bedroom when I bought the place. I had someone come in and turn the basement into the sleeping area. It's darker and cooler down there, makes sleeping easier considering the hours I work"

"Interesting," she said, walking down the stairs.

Standing in the hall, Sara could see four doors - three bedrooms and a laundry room.

"My room is this one," Gil told Sara pointing to one of the doors.

"Mine?" she asks.

"Which ever one you want," he told Sara secretly hoping she would want his.

"That one," Sara said, smiling as she went into his room.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

He smiled as he placed her bags on the bed, "I was hoping you would want this one. It's the best one you know."

Gil showed Sara a large walk in closet. They went to one of the other rooms and moved a dresser in for her use.

"I will leave you to unpack," Gil told Sara, kissing her.

He went upstairs. Sara put some of her things in the dresser then hung up the rest. Sitting on the bed, she smiled to herself. "If You are really up there, You'll help me find a way to stay here forever," she said to herself.

Sara went upstairs. "Gilbert?" she called. "In the living room," he replied.

You had to take a step down to get to the living room. The room was so beautiful. There was a large picture window with a view of the back yard. You could see a wooded area and way off in the distance you could see mountains. There was a couch facing an entertainment center that took up the better part of the second wall. The third wall was all bookshelves; it reminded her of a library. There was another couch facing the shelves. The fourth wall had a huge fireplace with a third couch facing it.

Gil was sitting on the floor in front of the fireplace with his legs crossed, reading a book.

"What you are reading?" she asked. "A book of poetry," he says. She walked over to him and using her foot, she uncrossed his legs, and sat down between them, leaning her back against him. "Read some to me," she said. Gil smiled. Kissing the top of Sara's head, Gil proceeded read several out loud .

After reading two or three poems to her,Sara placed a hand on the book. "My turn," she said taking the book from him. Looking for and finding that special one, "Aw there is it." She read:

I Love The Way - by Crystal Jensen

I love the way you look at me,

Your eyes so bright and blue.

I love the way you kiss me,

Your lips so soft and smooth,

I love the way you make me so happy,

And the ways you show you care.

I love the way you say "I Love You,"

And the way you're always there.

I love the way you touch me,

Always sending chills down my spine.

I love that you are with me,

And glad that you are mine.

Sara was looking for another one, but Gil had other things on his mind. He moved the hair from Sara's neck and started kissing it. Gil's arms went around her waist; he moved his hands from there to up under her shirt and cupped her breasts as he tenderly massaged her tightening nipples.

Sara pushed herself closer to Gil, as he moved his kisses from the back of her neck to the side of it.

Pulling away from him, Sara removed her top and knelt, facing him. His lips replaced his fingers. Gently he eased her back on the floor. Sara lifted her hips up and he slid off her jeans and panties.

Gil's hands and lips explored Sara's body; finding her sensitive spot and staying there until her cries of pleasure filled the room as she reached her climax. Gil moved his kisses up her body and found Sara's lips, kissing her as he entered her. They moved as one, what was building deep inside him could no longer be contained, so pulling her hips closer to him, he whispered her name as he released himself.

Total pleasure filled them both. Completely exhausted, he lay his head on her chest, as she kissed the top of his head, "I love you. You make me so happy." She said.

Chapter 5

"You know we just fulfilled one of my fantasies," Sara said. "I always wanted to make love in front of a fireplace."

Gil did not say anything, he just lay there with his head on her, kissing her and enjoying the smell, feel and taste of her skin.

"Darling, are you alright?" she finally asked him. "Aw hum," he says.

They had been lying that way for almost an hour, not saying anything. Sara kissed the top of his head, "I need to go," she said, wiggling out from under him.

Gil slipped his sweat pants on and went to the kitchen; he poured two glasses of orange juice. Sara had slipped on a robe and was standing behind him with her arms around his waist, kissing his bare back. He turned and handed her one of the glasses.

"Gilbert, please. There is something on your mind. Talk to me." He took her hand and sat at the table.

Gil had to know – had to put his mind at ease. Gil did not want thoughts of doubt entering his mind each time they made love.

"I don't know how to ask you this," he started. "I am telling you this because I know I am going to fumble and fall over my words." "Okay," Sara said, very concerned.

"The first and most important thing I have to say is that I love you. No one has ever made me feel the way you do. So complete – so satisfied, in every sense of the word."

"Oh I feel one of those famous Grissom BUT's coming on," she said, smiling.

Gil placed his finger to her lips, "Please, love, this is hard enough for me."

She smiled and kissed his finger. Fear filled her mind as she tried to chase any negative thoughts from her mind.

He chased words around in his head, trying to think of the right way to say what needed to be said.

Finally he drew a deep breath, and let it out slowly. "After we made love you said that I make you happy. Do I?"

Sara looked at him, "What kind of question is that," she asked playfully, as she kissed his hand.

"Do I? Do I really make you happy? Do I ….. satisfy you?" he asked.

Sara looked at him, at first she thought he was trying to be funny, but the look in his eyes and on his face told her he was serious.

"Yes love. Totally. I have never (oh how do I say this – she wonders) been made to feel so loved, so beautiful, so satisfied as you make me feel. You have shown me what it means to be completely loved by a man. Darling, why would you even doubt it?" she asked.

"I feel kind of silly," he said. "It is this whole …. this whole age thing? I wasn't sure a man my age had what it takes to make you happy."

Sara smiled, stood and walked in front of him. Putting her hands on his face and lifted it up to look at her. "Never. Never doubt that you are ALL I need," Sara told Gil as she kissed him.

Gil opened her robe and looked at her, "You are a vision of beauty," he told her as he admired her naked body.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 6

Sara stayed with Gil for a week; it took them that long to fix all the damage to her apartment. During their time together their relationship grew, Sara and Gil learned things about each other that no one else knew. They learned how to make each other happy. They shared secrets and dreams.

A month later.

Sara had just hit the time clock when Ecklie yelled for her. "Yes," she said, only paying half attention to him. He handed her a piece of paper. "You are to report to this address. Dr. Grissom requested your assistance."

Sara pretended to put up a fight, but inside she was smiling.

Arriving at the address Gil told Sara, "4 bodies, all in different stages of decomp."

They talked as they gathered evidence, Sara asked questions and Gil gladly answered them. Her eagerness to learn impressed him almost as much as her beauty did.

Sara was kneeling next to one of the bodies, covered in dirt, collecting the insects. Gil was standing next to her, smiling. "What?" she asked.

"You are so beautiful," Gil told her.

"Oh sure, I'm filthy and I stink," Sara replied, giggling.

"To me you are beautiful," Gil told her. "This has to be love," Sara said. "Only a man in love could think that."

Gil took Sara's hand as he helped her stand. Sara put the evidence in the back of her car. She had just wiped some of the dirt off her hands and the rest of her was a mess. All Sara could think about was getting back to the lab to shower and change.

Gil nervously took her hand. "I know this is not the time or place to do this," he says to Sara.

"But?" she said laughing.

"I miss you. I miss waking up to your kiss. Sara …. I know we've only known each other a short time and if anyone would have told me I would be doing this, I would tell them they were crazy." he said.

"Gilbert, I think you're rambling," she said, smiling at him and trying to figure out where he was going with this.

"Sara, I love you. My life is not complete without you. I need you in my life and I want you as my wife."

Sara never expected anything like this; she stood and looked at him, totally stunned. Had he just proposed to her? This was not her dream proposal, both them covered in dirt with the smell of decomp hanging in the air. Maybe she had not heard him right.

"Did I hear what I thought I did?" she asked.

"Yes, Sara, I want you to be my wife," he said. He took a box from his pocket, "This belonged to my mother and I would be honored if you would accept it and me."

Inside the box was a diamond ring, the simplicity of it made it lovely. Her tears washed her cheeks, "Yes." she whispered. He bent down, kissed her and slipped the ring on her finger.

Chapter 7

Jim was laughing so hard at what he had just heard, he almost fell off the chair. "You didn't," he said. "I did," Gil told him.

"For god's sake Gil, women like romance – you know candle lights, soft music, smell of roses – stuff like that when that question is asked. Not bodies and bugs and the smell of decomp." Jim told him. "Only you would propose like that."

"They do?' he asked.

Jim just smiled at his friend and went on. "Congratulations. When's the big day?"

"We are going to have dinner tonight and talk about it," Gil told his friend, wondering how he could have been so foolish to propose the way he did.

Sara had gone back to the lab and got her shower. As she was sitting on the bench looking at the ring, a smile crossed her face.

"Not exactly soft music, candles and flowers, but he asked, that's the main thing." Sara took a safety pin and pinned the ring to her bra, because she did not want anything to happen to it. That and they had not talked about letting anyone know yet.

"Sidle," it was Ecklie again. "You need to go to Western LVU campus. Dr. Grissom called. He found something and he needs to show it to you."

Sara pretended to fuss again, "But I have a case here I am working on."

"Stokes will handle it for you. You get yourself over to WLVU now," Ecklie said.

Sara was sitting in her car when someone tapped on her window, it was Jim. "Congratulations," he said.

"Thanks," she tells him. By now she had figured out that Jim was more then likely Gil's only close friend.

"Bugs and decomp," Jim said smiling, "Only Griss would do that."

At his lab Sara knocked on the door. "Hi Sara," he said motioning her in. "Hello Professor Grissom," she said quickly kissing his cheek.

He smiled, "Found something interesting with the insects we found," he said, as Sara leaned over his shoulder – her smell was intoxicating, taking over his thoughts for a moment.

"You smell a lot better," he said, kissing her cheek.

"Thank you for noticing. What did you find?" she asked, trying hard to keep her mind on the subject at hand and not on him.

"You're welcome," he said, also trying to focus on the evidence and not her.

"These little fellas here are full of animal DNA," he said.

"And they shouldn't be because there were none at the scene," Sara finished.

Gil explained to her the only way they could have gotten there.

"That ties in with what I found," she said. "Some of the hairs I collected were animal too. I'll call Jim and fill him in," she said.

"See you later?" he said, with a question in his voice.

"Definitely, we have some important things to talk about," she said, smiling as she left.

After end of the shift, she went to her place and to get ready for their date.

Gil had told her that it was not a 'fancy' restaurant, so she just put on a silk blouse and a pair of dress slacks.  
As always Gil showed up on time. "Hello," she said. "Hi," he replied, "You look stunning. Shall we go?"

Sara took Gil's hand. "Where are we going?" she asked. He just smiled. "You'll see," was all he would say.

Sara soon found out as he pulled into his driveway. Gil opened her door, took her hand and led her to the living room. The fireplace was burning, candles lit, and soft music was playing. Sara smiled.

"I know," Gil told her , "It should have been this way when I proposed. Not afterwards when we talk about it."

Sara sat on the floor in front of the fire place, motioning for him to sit next to her. "My love, you're be mine. That's all I care about," she said.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 8

She sat between his legs with her back pressed against his chest.

They talked wedding plans for over two hours – traditional, non traditional – who should they ask, who to leave out.

Gil's butt started to cramp, so they lay snuggled next to each other and talked some more.

In a church, in a chapel - large, small – how would they dress - where to have the reception - who would stand up with them.

And the most important one of all – how and when would they tell the others, others who did not even know they were seeing each other.

That one decision seemed to take the longest.

They finally decided on a simple ceremony to be held right there at the house in the backyard. Gil knew a justice of the peace who could perform the ceremony and his wife did catering, so she could handle that part of it. Their daughter was a wedding planner, so she could make sure everything went off the way it should. Dress would be casual. Gil would ask Jim to stand with him and Sara would ask Allie, a cop friend of hers.

As for the last part Gil had an idea. "Jim has a birthday coming up soon. I will invite everyone out here for a cookout; your coworkers will see us together and so will mine.

"Great idea," she said. "We can kind of ease them into the idea of 'US'. "Right," he said.

"Then the end of next month at that annual – what do you all call it?" "CSI/LVPD Barbecue," she said.

"Yeah," he said, "You can invite me as your guest and, from what you say, and all we need to do is make sure Hodges sees the ring." Sara snickered, "Telegraph – telephone – tele Hodges."

"I know that we have all that worked out, but there is one more thing I want to talk to you about," Gil said smiling as he looked down, starting to unfasten her blouse. "Just what would that be, sir," she said, smiling at him as she sat up so he could remove her blouse and bra.

"Just how very much I love you," he said, in between kisses to her taut breasts. "This discussion may take most the night," she whispered softly, moaning in response to his touch.

Gil lifted his head and smiled at her, "I certainly hope so."

Sara was unbuttoning and unzipping Gil's trousers while his mouth went from her lips to her pointed nipple. Sara had her head back, moaning, as her hands found his hard, throbbing manhood. She used one hand to pump while the other found his balls.

She moved so she was between Gil's legs and she heard a moan escape his throat as she softly kissed his thigh. Sara continued to stroke him and suck the tender head. Hearing Gil scream her name uncontrollably, Sara could feel his violent, yet beautiful, explosion erupt her mouth and she swallowed quickly.

Gil moved down between her legs. He teased her slowly by licking and kissing her thighs and ever so lightly touching her clit with his tongue, as he moved from one to the other .

Sara's body was trembling, she felt as if she could have her release just by what he was doing to her.

Gil's mouth soon stopped at her clit and Sara moaned loudly as Gil started sucking it gently. He felt her body shudder violently as her orgasm crashed over her so suddenly and eagerly he swallowed all she had to offer.

Sara slowly calmed down but he stayed where he was, looking at what was spread out before him. Gently kissing her thighs and caressing her skin, he loved the feeling of her body trembling with aftershocks. He stood up, took her hand and headed for the bedroom. "Let's finish this where it is a little more comfort."

Chapter 9Between the spot on floor in front of the fireplace and his bed their lovemaking did last most of the night.

The next morning they went over their ideas again. Their plan was for him to stop by the lab and post an open invitation for Jim's birthday party.

No one would suspect anything because they all knew that he and Jim were best friends.

Later that day Gil walked into the CSI lab, politely nodded to some of the people he knew. He saw Sara standing in the break room. and it took every fiber of his being to keep himself from her. It was so hard not to be holding her in his arms.

"Hi," he said. She smiled back at him, "Hello. What brings you my way?" He posted the invitation he had in his hand and told her what he was going to do. As they talked, the rest of the team came in and Sara introduced him to them all.

"Nice to finally meet you Dr. Grissom," Ecklie said. Gil already did not like him, but he nodded politely.

Sara mentioned the invitation and everyone said they would attend. "You're welcome to bring your significant other," Gil said as they read it. "Just please let Sara know who and how many," he added.

"Hey Sara," Nick said. "My brother is in town if you need a date." "No thanks," she said. "I have someone in mind."

Gil said his good byes and left. A special look at Sara said "I WILL SEE YOU LATER."

He showed up at her place that night right after classes. They were sitting on her couch and she handed him a list of everyone who had said they would attend.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, I have that week off we were talking about. It will start right after the barbecue," she said. "Fantastic," he answered. "I was thinking about getting away somewhere, maybe to the ocean."

They had dinner and talked about their plans for a while. "Sara," he said, "There is something I wanted to talk to you about." "That would be," was her reply.

"You giving up this place and moving in with me. Either you are at my place or I'm here most the time anyway."

Sara looked at him, "I would love to but…" "I know," he said interrupting her with a kiss. "But sometimes you need your own space."

"Yes," she told him. "I have that taken care of too," he said, smiling. "Come to the house with me and I will show you."

They went to his place and he took her down stairs to the sleeping area. He handed her a key, "Open it," he said pointing to one of the rooms.

She did. "Oh my goodness," she said. "It's beautiful." Gil had one of the spare bedrooms turned into a den/office for her.

There was everything she needed, he even had a fireplace put in it. "If I forgot anything, I will get it," he said, "And the couch even pulls out to a full size bed, just in case it's needed," he added, smiling and hoping she would never want to use it. "And you have the only key."

"How can I say no," she said. "As always you have thought of everything." He took her hand and led into THEIR room.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 10

It was the day of Jim's party. Gil had a friend of his who did catering take care of the food and decorations for him.

Everyone was walking around eating, drinking and talking with each other. The CSI team was all standing together.

Gil came out of the house and walked over to Sara, "Glad you all could make it," he said after introductions were made.

Taking her hand he said, "Love, there are a few people I would like to introduce you too."

The team looked at each other "LOVE?" they all said at once. "How long has this been going on?" Catherine asked. That was Jim's cue to speak up.

"You mean you didn't know?" he asked, acting surprised. "They've been together almost since that first case they worked together."

The group all just kept looking at each other in amazement. "You ready for this, hon?" he asked as they walked back to join the others.

"As long as you stay with me," she said, taking his hand.

"Sara Sidle!" Catherine said. "That's me," she said. Then the questions started fast and furious. They answered all of them, one at a time.

"Well now we know why Dr. Grissom always wanted your help," Catherine said. "I do hope you conducted your self in a professional manor."

"Sara has never done anything to bring disgrace to the team, the lab or her co – workers," Gil said, not sure he liked her tone of voice. "She has always been and will always be nothing but professional."

Catherine gave him a nasty look. "I doubt Conrad will allow you two to work together after he finds out." Now Gil was certain he did not like her tone of voice.  
"MR. Ecklie has no choice in the matter if he wants my help," Gil said, starting to get upset.

"Come on guys," Greg said. "We're here for a party. Let's enjoy ourselves." The mood lightened a bit as the party continued.

"Will he break us up?" Sara asked. "Conrad does what he's told and his superiors want me. Now stop worrying and let's dance."

He took her hand and led her to the wooden area set up for dancing. He took her in his arms and they danced, enjoying the closeness to each other for the length of the dance.

Warrick grabbed Catherine and Nick grabbed Sophia and they joined the couples on the dance floor.

"Let's not stand here looking silly," Jim said to Annie, as he led her to the floor also. Allie asked Greg to dance too. "Why not," he said, taking her hand.  
When the dance was over Gil looked at Sara and whispered, "Ready?" She nodded.

He took her in his arms and kissed her, not passionately, but tenderly and lovingly right in front of everyone. If there was any doubt that they were a couple it was gone now.

Chapter 11  
The CSI/LVPD barbeque was held each year, it was started with the reading of the names of each law enforcement officer, every firefighter and every criminologist killed in the line of duty followed by a few minutes of silence.

After that was done, the barbeque got started. There was plenty of food and drink and games of all kinds.

Sara had asked Gil to go with her just as they had talked about.

They were walking hand in hand, stopping here and there talking to friends. Sara nodded as she seen Hodges.

"Hodges," she said. "I would like you to meet Dr. Gil Grissom."  
She made sure he seen her left hand. "Sara," he said, "I did not know you were engaged. Who's the lucky man?"

Sara took Gil's hand and tenderly kissed his cheek, "Gil."  
They turned and walked away, from the corner of her eye Sara saw Hodges take off. By the end of the evening EVERYONE knew they were engaged.

The team were all standing together when Gil and Sara walked over to them.  
"I have an announcement to make," Gil said. "Sara has agreed to marry me, so the wedding will be in three months, and we would like it if all you could plan to attend."

No one said anything; they just stood there in astonishment, with their mouths wide open.  
"You can let me know later," Sara said. "Gil and I have a plane to catch."  
They were off to the beach for a week of rest, relaxation and, of course, making love.

The beach was perfection; there were not a lot of others around, so it was almost like their own private beach.

They took walks, made sand castles, and collected shells.

Their last night at the hotel neither of them could sleep. "How about we take one last walk in the sand?" Sara said. "At 3 in the morning?" Gil said, already dressing.  
On the beach Gil bent down to pick up a very unusual shell, when Sara pushed him so he lost his balance and fell; she straddled him and sat on him.  
She leaned forward and started kissing him. He put his hands under her tee shirt and started to play with her nipples, causing them to harden.

The sky was full of stars, but no moon and there was no one else around. They were tempted to continue right there, but decided against it, instead they went back to their room.

They undressed and went to the shower and Gil stood behind her. He moved her hair back and started kissing her neck, as she pushed herself closer to him. He reached his arms around the front of her, rubbing her nipples between his finger and thumb.

She moaned deeply, as his erect manhood was rubbing her ass, so she placed her foot on the rim of the tub and he positioned himself so he could enter her. As he pumped in her, he continued to play with her nipples and kiss her neck.

Sara was getting so close, but that is what Grissom wanted as he knew he wouldn't last long and hoped liked hell they could climax together.

Sara moaned deeply and called his name as she came, he could feel her channel tightening around his manhood and he whispered her name in her ear as he too released himself deep within her.

They were lying cuddled next to each other when Sara started to giggle. "What is so funny, love?" he asked.

"It would have been fun to make love under the stars," she said. "Yes," he said, "But who wants sand up their butt crack." They both laughed.

"Do you know we could have …" Sara proceeded to tell him a couple of ways it could have been done. Gil smiled and looked at her. He was starting to get an erection again as a result of their conversation. "Do you want to?"

"I am too comfy to get up and dressed again," she said.  
It was then that she noticed his 'problem'.  
"But that doesn't mean we can't do it anyway," she said once again straddling him.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 12

They were awakened by a knock on the door. Gil slipped on his pajama bottoms and went to answer it.

At the door was a young police officer. "Dr. Grissom," he said, obviously embarrassed. "I am Bryson James. My supervisor, Captain Allie Johnson instructed me to deliver this to you and wait for an answer."

It read: DR. GRISSOM, I AM SORRY TO INTERRUPT YOUR VACATION, BUT I HAVE A PROBLEM AND COULD USE YOUR HELP. MY OFFICER WILL DRIVE YOU TO HEADQUARTERS IF YOU DECIDE TO HELP. A. JOHNSON.

He said he would and asked for a few minutes to dress. He woke Sara and told her where he was going.

"Let me come too," she said, "I might be able to help." They both dressed and went with Officer James.

Gil introduced Sara, and then asked how he could help.

"Sorry to bother you," Captain Johnson said. "A tourist was exploring in a wooded area and came across a dead body. There are a lot of bugs on it." "You see sir," Officer James said, "We do not have CSI's here and all the investigating has to be done by us. To be honest, I have no idea what I am doing when it comes to bugs."

"Me either," Allie said, shivering, "and I hate them anyway." "Typical girl," Bryson whispered under his breath. Sara had heard him and smiled. The four of them went to the body, Gil took the lead and the others did as they were told. Allie was standing as far away as she could from the body and the bugs. Sara looked over at her and smiled.

When they were finished Bryson and Gil were in a make-shift lab while Sara and Allie were going over the other evidence.

"Bugs don't bother you?" Allie asked. "They did until Gil came into my life," she answered. Sara explained how they meant.

"That is so sweet," Allie said. "I should be so lucky." Sara looked at her, "You like him?" Allie said, "Only since 3rd grade." "Take my word for it. If you don't tell him you might lose him. Don't pass up a chance to be happy," Sara said.

Between the four of them they were able to wrap up the case that night.

A week later Sara received a letter form Allie, it read. "I TOOK YOUR ADVICE. GUESS WHAT, HE FEELS THE SAME WAY, THANKS."

Sara started laughing, Gil looked at her. "What's so funny?" he asked. "You men. You are so clueless," she said, smiling at him.

"Clueless?" he said. "As to how we feel or what we think," she said. Gil just laughed. "Some of us are," he said. "But I know just what YOU want," he said taking her hand and leading her into the bedroom.

Chapter 13

"So you are going to prove me wrong," she said, smiling as he unbuttoned her blouse.

"My love, I know JUST what you want. He cupped her breasts in his hands and bent down so he could kiss and suck at her nipples. "A very good start," she said, smiling up at him.

"That is all it is, - it's a start," he said, gently lifting her to the bed. He lay her on her stomach and did the one thing he knew she could not resist. He started kissing her neck, then he moved his kisses slowly down her back.

She could not say anything, so she just softly moaned in response to his lips. He turned her over and slipped off her jeans and panties. He kissed her belly and moved lower, his lips finding her soft, moist love button.

He stayed there showing it his brand of special attention. It hit her so unexpectedly, that the room was filled with the sounds of her intense climax. As her whole body quivered, he moved his kisses up to her lips, stopping once again at her breasts.

His manhood was at its full length as he entered her, just deep enough to touch that special spot. His movements were slow at first, bringing her once again to and over the edge of passion. Then his need over took him, his movements increased, he pulled her hips closer to him and called her name as he exploded inside her. He laid his head on her chest and kissed her; she kissed the top of his head and ran her fingers down his back.

His breathing finally returned to normal, "Clueless?" he said, as he once again sucked at her nipples. "Definitely not," she said, still panting and quivering from the force of the lovemaking they had just experienced.

The next morning they woke to the sound of the alarm. Sara reached over Gil and turned it off. She stopped and kissed him, "Last night was fantastic," she told him. "You are fantastic," he said. She lay her head on his shoulder. "Let's pretend we over slept and just stay here all day," she said.

"MMM, how I would love to …" "BUT," she said smiling. "But I have several students that need to take mid – term exams," he said, kissing her and getting up. "Spoil sport," she said, smiling. She slipped on a robe and went to the kitchen to fix them breakfast.

"Your turn," he said, drying his hair as he took his coffee. He smacked her bottom as she walked past him.

At the lab that night, Nick drilled her about her week at the beach. "There ARE parts you can leave out," Warrick said, winking at her.

She told them everything they had done, leaving out the personal parts. Then she told them about their last night and the case that they helped solve. "Even on vacation you can't get away from work," Catherine said, walking in the room.

"You guys take off, I need to talk to Sara." She handed them an assignment and hurried them out the door. "Look Sara," she started, "I was out of line the other day. I'm sorry for the way I acted and the words I said."

Sara was not sure if she meant it or not but she accepted it anyway. Catherine could read her expression.

"Yes, I spoke to Conrad and YES he said just what Dr. Grissom said he would. At first he ordered me to apology to you, I told him I would not. The more I thought about it, the more I realized how petty I was being. I really do wish you all the happiness in the world and I am truly sorry. Please see it that Dr. Grissom knows."

Sara smiled, "I will. And he likes to be called Gil." At the house that night Sara told him about her conversation with Catherine. "I am glad she changed her mind," he said. "Me too," she said, cuddling close to him as they sat on the couch, "It would be hard to work with someone who felt that way."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 14

Over the course of the next three months the team each had a chance to work with Gil. There was definitely a friendship starting to develop between Grissom and the team.

Ecklie was still not happy with the fact that Grissom was able to get his own way. "Ecklie just can't stand not being the Alpha Male," Catherine had said one time. At the house Sara had told him how happy she was that the team had accepted him and their relationship. "They are a good team," Gil had said.

Gil was pleased to find out that the whole team had accepted their invitation for the wedding. Well – everyone but Conrad. "You know he was told to attend by the under sheriff," Jim said.

Gil snickered, "Well I am glad he is not coming. I don't like that man." The day of the wedding was perfect. The threat of rain in the morning faded away to a beautiful sunny day. The simple ceremony was as lovely as the day was.

During the reception the team was introduced to a couple of new comers. "Guys, this is Allie Johnson and Bryson James." The team remembered them from the story Sara told. "The have both enrolled in classes at the forensic academy," Sara said.

Sara noticed a diamond on Allie's finger, "I guess he finally got a clue," Sara said, smiling.

Gil and Sara wanted to go back to the beach again for their honeymoon but did not want a repeat of their last beach vacation. They decided on Miami, "I know they have a good CSI lab there," Gil had joked.

Sara and Gil's honeymoon suite was the penthouse of one of Miami's finest hotels. Their bedroom had a large picture window over looking the ocean. Gil was changing and Sara was looking around the living room area when the door bell rang.

"Lt. Caine, Miami/Dade PD ma'am. I am looking for Dr. Grissom." He said. "Damn! Not again," Sara said. "Gilbert!" she yelled. Gil come from the bedroom, "Horatio, my friend. How good to see you again," Gil said shaking his hand.

"Gilbert. Congratulations. I take it this is the Mrs.?" Horatio said. "Sara, Horatio Caine. Horatio, my wife, Sara" Gil said.

"Horatio and I worked a case 5 or 6 years ago," Gil explained to Sara. Sara gave Gil a nasty look. "Purely a personal call between friends ma'am," Horatio said smiling, "That and an invitation to dinner." Sara smiled, "I am sorry for the way I acted." Horatio gave her his famous half smile, "I understand ma'am, Gilbert told me about your other beach trip. I promise I have no intention in interrupting your honeymoon."

Sara smiled, "Thank you. And please call me Sara." Horatio told them he would be back at 7 and pick them up for dinner.

At 7 Sara answered the knock on the door, this time smiling. "Gilbert, Sara, I would like you to meet Natalia Boa Vista," Horatio said introducing the lady standing next to him. Horatio took them to the BALEEN Restaurant, they sat on the patio as they enjoyed the food and each others company.

Later they went to a club near the restaurant where they had drinks and danced. Horatio took Sara and Gil back to their hotel. "Thank you for a wonderful evening," Sara said.

"You are most welcome, it was our privilege," Horatio said. Natalia whispered something in Horatio's ear, he blushed. "I have just been reminded that you are on your honeymoon so we will say our good nights and leave you both." Sara smiled as she shut the door, hanging the DO NOT DISTURB sign on the door.

THE END

This ends this story, my sincere thanks to Wander52 for all her help and to all who read and left comments. I hope to have another one in the next couple of days.


End file.
